Bo and the Zodiacs
by PaigeySama
Summary: AU story. Yuki goes to a boarding school and meets up with Haru who brings him into the gang "The Zodiacs" Run by our favorite neko Kyou, only he prefers the name "Bo" and he's running the school, no if ands or buts about it. yaoi YukiKyou possible Haru
1. Chapter 1

Hey lovelies. I was bored so decided to start writing again I'd write a new story and since I love fruits basket, why the hell not? So I'm about to explain abit of the story right now so hold up

Pairings: KyouYuki there might be a 3some with Haru if asked by multiple people  
Rating: M to be safe  
Type: AU  
Longer summary: Yuki goes to a boarding school thats halfway across the country. He gets recruited by Hatsuharu to a gang named the Zodiacs thats run by the hotheaded leader Bo, who is mostly known by Kyou. Yuki is in for a long semester at his school after meeting Kyou who is determined to beat the prince.  
Outside information: 200 days before. Like that? It's a countdown to a plottwist. Anyone know where I got the idea from? Also, Bo? You might be wondering whats the deal with "Bo" why did I name Kyou that? Look up Bo Burnham on the interwebz. Youtube. He's a great rapper and i love him he's so funny. But basically, you know Bo Burnham. You know what Kyou raps this whole story.

_**Enjoy *heart***_

_**

* * *

**_

200 days before

I stepped off the train and sighed. I stared at the bus stop that I had to wait at. I had to take a plane, train and now a bus. This school is harder to find then Carmen Sandiego... That's what I get for choosing a school halfway across the country. I guess now I wish it was just a bit closer so I could be with everyone I knew now... But whatever. I'm slightly glad to be away from my older brother... He left me a long enough note to keep me occupied for my whole trip to school... I had a 6 hour plane ride and still didn't finish it! I can easily take pride in knowing that I am a very fast but perceptive reader. So you could only imagine how long this novel of a goodbye note is.

I hate Ayame but I can't take away from the fact he's a good brother, especially since our parents died. He doesn't seem to blame me for being stripped of his abilities to be a young adult. He actually treated me better after. He wasn't any longer king of the world. He was taking care of the Prince now.

"Oh look how cute he is!" I overheard a few girls coo and sighed and shook my head. I hated that about me. Why were girls always flocking over me.

"Hey cutie." A deeper voice said from behind me and I turned to them slowly. Stoic face, fluffy white hair with black roots. How strange. "I'm Hatsuharu. You?"

"Oh. Hello. I'm Yuki." I introduced and he nodded and took a step closer. There were probably around 40 kids waiting for the bus to go to the school.

"Is this your first semester?" He asked, making conversation. I was rather grateful. Maybe I could sit next to him on the bus instead of some crazy girl who wants my children...

"Yes. My brother let me choose a school and I figured this would be my best choice. It seems to look good on college applications. Excellent actually. And plus, I don't like being home too much." I smiled softly and Haru chuckled softly.

"Sounds like hell. I've been here since 8th grade. So not too long." He said with a sigh and I looked at him confused. He looked like a 12th grader. "I'm in 10th grade." That was shocking actually...

"That's... Wow. You look a lot older than you are. You could pull off as a senior." I stated and he nodded with a smirk.

"I have." The bus stopped in front of us, it was rather large which was good considering the amount of people that were waiting to board the bus. "Want to sit next to me?" I shrugged and followed him on the bus. We sat towards the back.

"So Hatsuharu-"

"Call me Haru. Hatsuharu is so... Long." I chuckled slightly and nodded at him.

"Okay, I noted that, Haru. How is the school?" By the giant smirk he gave me I realized that Haru was probably not the right person to ask about that.

"I don't know. I skip most of the time." He said simply and I shook my head slightly with a smile. Sure I'm more of an obsessive workaholic but I found Haru quite amusing.

We arrived at the school about a half an hour later and I could admit, it was HUGE. Haru seemed bored but I was intrigued by it. Beautiful.

"Okay, well follow behind me. Don't let me disappear. You'll be lost for a good while." Haru said while standing up. I grabbed onto his bag and he turned to me with a smirk as he walked out of the bus with me following shortly behind. I saw how many people were entering the school. I gulped and tightened my grip on the bag. He chuckled but didn't say anything about my antics and pulled me through the crowd of people. Some people even scurried out of the way for Haru. I have no idea why... I'll ask him about that later.

We got on the campus and he pulled out a piece of paper. It seemed to have all the details to where he was going for the oncoming semester. I pulled out my paper too. He glanced at mine and smirked slightly.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be in the same building as me, but not on the same floor. What a shame." He shook his head and I followed him into the building. He pushed passed most freshmen and most didn't even care. It seemed everyone had a sense of fear for him. I didn't know why.

"Haru.." I called out after a few flights of stairs. I was beginning to feel tired and short of breath.

"Yeah Yuki?" He answered and I made sure no one was very close to us when I asked my weird question.

"Why is everyone getting in bomb shelters when you pass?" I asked and he started sniggering.

"That's what I get for holding the schools bad boy reputation.. Well not all by my lonesome." He turned to me with a wicked grin. "The number one bad boy in this school is Kyou. But he's more known as Bo than Kyou."

Bo... Kyou... ?

"Alright..." I continued following Haru and hopefully this is the last flight of stairs. My luggage seemed heavier than normal. And most of my luggage is already in the room!

"Here you are my good sir." Haru said after rubbing a door. "This one is all yours... Well except for the fact that you share it with someone else. Anyway, see you round Yuki.

I opened the door and saw someone setting up their bed with blankets that were made from silk.

"Hi." I said and the boy turned to me. He seemed to have a harsh expression. Inky black hair and the same colored eyes. He was tiny though.

"Hello." He turned back to his bed. The room was set up like the following.

The two beds were placed at opposite ends of the room. Against the walls, facing the beds were the dressers. Next to the beds were tiny nightstands that could barely hold one alarm clock and pressed back to back were desks in the middle of the nighstands. The windows were a bit off from lining up with the beds by a few inches. The color of the walls were a stained tan color, the floor was wood and the furniture seemed to be old but made from a very dark wood.

My bags were on my bed and I walked over and felt the bed and sighed. Springy. Great. That's how I like my bed...

"My name is Yuki." I introduced and the guy sighed.

"...Akito." He introduced curtly and now threw pillows in their respectable positions on his bed.

I opened my laptop bag and put my laptop on the desk that was on my side of the room and hooked it up to its cable and the wall. Next I put all my clothes in my dresser and shoved the suitcase under my bed. My blankets were old ratty purple comforters that Ayame bought me a few years back but still they were my favorite.

I put some goose feather pillows on my bed and rubbed my chest and coughed a bit. I was still winded from walking up 6 flights of stairs. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my inhaler. I took a few puffs from it and Akito turned to me seeming confused and watched me use it and I placed it on my desk and sat down in the chair.

"What's that?" He asked and I looked over at him confused and he motioned the inhaler.

"This? My inhaler. It helps me with my breathing." I said and he looked down, kind of sadly with his eyebrows furrowed together for some reason. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Why don't I have one?" He asked and knelt to the ground and pulled out a nebulizer. "I have this to help me with my breathing... Why isn't mine small?" He seemed more like a grumpy little kid than a teenager. I noticed he was having trouble lifting it so walked over and picked it up for him.

"I could have done it myself..." He grumbled and I smiled as I placed it on his desk.

"Yours is bigger because you need more medication at a time than I do. I need monthly check ups. I used to use one too." I said and he looked at his nebulizer and smiled a bit. No longer feeling as weak as he did before.

He then sat on the floor and pulled out his laptop case from under his bed and pulled out a tablet pc.

"You draw?" I asked and he looked at it and shook his head.

"No. I just wanted one because they look cool. I write on it instead of lugging around notebooks though. It's easier." He said and put it on his desk and plugged it in and kicked his bag under his bed.

"Knock knock, coming in." Haru said and pushed open the door and grinned.

"Oh woe is you Yuki." He said after eyeing that Akito was my roommate. "This little guy has a temper."

"I DO NOT!" He snapped and threw something on the floor and it broke.

"...I stand corrected?" Haru then ignored the fuming Akito. "Anyway, Yuki, come with me. I need to show you around."

"I can show him around." Akito said, cutting Haru short and Haru looked at him with a grin.

"No thanks. I want little Prince over here to myself. Lets go Princey." He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room and down the hall. We stopped in front of an elevator and quickly my temper rose.

"There was an elevator and you made me go up the stairs!" I yelled and he turned to me confused.

"The elevator doesn't really work at all." He said and it opened and we walked into it. I noticed that the elevator had two doors to it and he slammed the side that was opposite than the one we came from and it opened. From then on it was like a whole different world.

The carpets were black the walls were graffitied, doors were knocked off their hinges. It looked like a total wreck.

"What is this place?" I asked Haru and he admired around him and stared at me.

"Back a few years ago there was a fire on the second half of the building. It pretty much destroyed all of the lower floors but it didn't make it too the upper floors but since the support beams were pretty much destroyed no one stayed in the rooms over here so they closed it down, Kyou found a way to get over here so this is where we chill. No one else really knows about it so I consider us lucky. But now there are support beams below us keeping the floors up. No one really wants to come here because apparently it's super haunted but I haven't seen anything." Haru moved through a few sheets hanging from the ceiling and door frames. "And now this is where the Zodiac hang out."

"The zodiac...?" I blinked and he turned to me with a grin.

"It's our gang. It's kind of hard to find members but we're trying to get all 12. Kyou said he didn't want to be a "zodiac" animal. He thought the cat was more fitting so that's his position."

"What are you?" I asked and He played with his hair.

"He said my sense of direction was horrible. Somehow that made me the ox so I dyed my hair. I think it looks good actually. All black doesn't suit me too well." He said simply and I looked around at the walls. They were starting to look well done now.

"Then how are you navigating us around here without getting lost?" I asked and he paused and looked at me blankly. He then cleaned his ear with his pinky and looked around.

"I actually think we're on the wrong floor..." He blinked a few times and sighed. "Damn."

"Haru. Why are you on this floor?" I turned my head to see a much younger boy. He had messy brownish blonde hair and big brown eyes. "Are you retarded or are you lost?" He asked and Haru turned to him with a lazy smile. I have to say, Haru seems to have two different personalities. One is overbearing and one is really mellow.

"What floor am I supposed to be on?" He asked and the boy pointed upwards. "Oh sorry, Prince Yuki this is Hiro. He's kind of annoying." Haru said plainly and Hiro spat at that.

"Like you're one to talk." I heard footsteps come closer to where we were and looked up to see an angry expression.

Tan skin, no shirt, a shadow of a possible 6 pack, bright red eyes, sweat rolling down his body making his orange hair cling to his face.

"Kyou." Haru said simply and walked over and hugged him. Kyou looked at him with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything. Haru probably did it often enough for him not to care.

"What's going on down here?" He asked and Haru smiled and nudged me.

"Kyou, this is Yuki. Isn't he cute? I thought he could fill a position in our gang nicely." I didn't want to be in the gang! Even so I kept my mouth sewn shut and Kyou looked at me. His eyes scanning over my body.

"Yuki huh?" He asked and I nodded slowly. Suddenly he came up to me throwing a fist and I blocked without hesitation. We began to fight but neither of us lost, nor won. After about 5 minutes Kyou straightened up and glared daggers at me. I think he liked winning all the time.

"Twinkle toes has some moves." He said and Hiro chuckled at my nickname. "Alright. He's in." He gave me another glare before leaving. "Rat."

I watched him leave confused and followed him into the other room.

"Kyou-" He spun around with a hiss.

"Bo. You don't have the right to call me Kyou." Who does? Haru? I didn't ask. I just stood there. "What?"

"Rat? I'm the rat?" I blinked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah ya bastard. I'll beat ya one day. Count on it... Damn rat." He walked out of the room but this time I waited for Haru to come before I followed.

"Kyou is a-"

"Baka neko." I said without missing a beat with a stern look on my face and I walked.

* * *

It's off on a rough start. What do you think of it though?

And should I throw Haru into the mix? You should probably decide later on though..

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Whats good dudes? Anyway, please look on my profile under my current projects. If you're interested in being in a Fruits Basket video and you have cosplay, read that and message me. It would really help me out a lot. Also, if you're good at editing videos please message me too because I might need help. Only do it if you know you have the time and you want to do it. Thank you a bunch *heart*

Well this story did a pretty good job so heres chapter two. Thank you for reading this piece of crap =D

**Dedications: YuTa-Chan, the awsomatical gurl, mousecat, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru**

_**

* * *

**_

199 days before

I woke up the next day and sat up on my bed. Akito laid there peacefully. Akito seemed to be rather hotheaded and a wannabe for independence. Poor thing.

I stared at my clock amazed that I got up so early. It was 11. I rubbed my eyes and stared down at my schedule. Classes didn't start for two more days and that's just fine with me. I need time to relax.

I rubbed my shoulders as I stood up. I wore simple sweatpants and a wife beater to bed. The most bummy I've dressed ever. But that was about to change.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out white pants and a button up white shirt with a collar. Quickly I got dressed and walked to the door only to ear Akito wake up. I faced him and he looked pouty and rubbed his eyes tiredly with a yawn.

"Good morning Akito." I said with a smile and he nodded as he scratched his head. He stood up and stumbled a bit but caught himself.

"Need help?" I asked when he started to mess with the nebulizer. He glared at me and I shrugged and opened the door and walked out. Akito isn't a very pleasant person to be around.

I walked to room 212 and knocked on the door. Hatsuharu opened the door and I smiled sweetly at him. I didn't know where anything was and he was my only hope.

"Hey cutie." He grabbed my arm and pulled me in his room. I saw that his roommate was a chipper looking blonde. He seemed like he should be in elementary school. Haru saw that I was staring at the very girly blonde and he ruffled his hair. "This is Momiji. He's the rabbit."

"Hey! I thought that was a secret that I was in a badass club." He winked cutely and Haru rolled his eyes.

"It's a gang!" Haru corrected and Momiji pouted and crossed his arms.

"It's recognized in the yearbook. It's a CLUB." He reasoned and Haru simply glared at him and turned back to me.

"This is Yuki. The rat." Haru said and Momiji stared at him seemingly amazed.

"Whoa. The rat. That's amazing." He said softly and Haru nodded. I raised my eyebrow and looked around the room. They couldn't be staring at me. What's so amazing about the rat?

"What's so amazing about the rat?" I voiced and Haru sat me down. I then noticed how different their room was from mine. Their bed was a king sized and they had a double desk in the corner with two chairs on it and a bigger dresser. Weird. They also had a fuzzy pink and green couch. How did they get this furniture..?

"Well you see Yuki... As you know our leader is Kyou. But... He hated the rat ever since the tale. And he swore he'd never add a rat to our group unless he found someone worthy of being the rat. He scoffed as he said this. He meant anyone who could match up to him would be the rat. And you're the only one that could." Haru explained and I felt a bit embarrassed by that. God knows why. Speaking of. Who's god?

"There's note of god in the story. If he's going by that, who's god?" They turned to me with a grin.

"Akito is technically. But since he's not really strong enough he really doesn't do anything other than supply us with money. But he was told he had to join a club in order to stay in the school. So we offered and he accepted. He's harmless... Sometimes. But don't be around him when he throws his fits. He does that a lot." Momiji informed and I nodded. It made sense.

There was pounding on the door and Kyou simply opened the door after the 3rd pound. He then walked in and stared at me like he hated seeing my face. I didn't really do anything for him to hate me though...

"Oh. It's the rat." He sneered and I looked away a bit angry. He was really testing my patience. I had quite a bit of it after living with Ayame for a good while. "Whaddya doin' here?"

"Well I had originally planned on asking Haru how to get to the cafeteria from here because I'm hungry. But we got sidetracked." I said and Kyou looked at Haru, then me, Haru, then me, then he started to laugh raucously. "What?" I glared.

"HARU COULDN'T FIND HIMSELF OUR OF A PAPER BAG!" He laughed. "AND YOU WANTED HIM TO GET YOU TO THE CAFETERIA!" My face turned red. I forgot about that...

"Wait, how did you know how to get to this building then?" I asked as I turned to Haru and he smirked at me.

"Black Haru knows his way around." He looked a lot different. Eyes more narrow, more mature. Wide smirk.

"Why'd ya turn black, ya doof?" He asked with a smack upside the head. Haru glared at him and grabbed Kyou by the shirt and slammed him to the wall and pressed their lower halves together and slowly licked up his cheek.

"Being around you has the effect on me, kitten." Kyou looked aggravated and very flushed. His face matched the color of his eyes.

"Get the hell offa me Haru!" Kyou squirmed but Haru kept him pinned to the wall and cupped his cheek.

"But darling.." He smirked even wider and I walked over and easily shoved Haru off of Kyou, making him hit his head in the process. "...What happened...?" He blinked and rubbed his head. His eyes were larger and he looked much less... Sadistic.

"I could have done it myself." Kyou was very flustered and embarrassed. Somehow I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"I think Haru would have done it first." I said with my lips pursed and Kyou seemed to have his anger flared and he quickly charged at me with a fist. I easily grabbed it and kneed him in the stomach. So pathetic... He quickly looked up and punched me in the jaw making me stumble back a few feet. This could go on for a while...

...

Kyou and I sat in the doctors office. It seemed that the school wanted to have a doctor more than a nurse which was understandable. Then they wouldn't have to take the time to call the ambulance if something bad happened.

"Kyou." Since he knew Kyou for a while, Kyou didn't bother to use his proper name. I even heard that the doctor was in the gang too. He was the dragon.

"What Hatori?" He asked crudely. Hatori simply looked at him with a stoic face.

"Stop picking fights. You're getting annoying." He said simply and Kyou growled and stood up and stormed out of the room. Hatori looked at me and I coughed. "Yuki, right?" I nodded and he walked over to me and put his hand under my throat. He then started to rub it. "I've been told you have asthma. Are you feeling okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine. Just really hungry and I don't know where the cafeteria is." He simply walked to the window and pointed to a building.

"It's there. That's the whole building. Maybe you can run into someone who will show you." He said and I smiled forcefully and nodded and quickly walked out of the room. Hatori just made me feel... Awkward. I don't know why. He was just kind of not filled with emotion. I suppose I'm the same way though.

I walked outside and noticed someone that I've met before.

"Hiro." I called and he turned to me.

"Oh. It's Prince Yuki." He stated to himself and walked over to me. "Yeah yeah what do you want?" He folded his arms and pouted at me. I smiled.

"I seem to have forgotten the direction of the cafeteria." Which was true I didn't even know which building Hatori was pointing to. "Could you show me where it is?"

"You see, this is why no one befriends the newbies." He said and began walking. I didn't know if that was a sign to follow him but I did anyway.

Before I knew it we were in the cafeteria and I thanked him. He just rolled his eyes and I walked to the line. It was like a buffet which was pretty cool. I wound up just getting a bacon egg and cheese on a bagel and I paid and walked off the line. I then saw a lot of the tables were full and there was basically no place to sit.

"HEY NEW KID!" I turned to see a girl with blonde hair, one side of it was covering her face. She sat with a girl with black hair in a braid and another girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. "COME OVER HERE!"

I turned my body so I was facing them and walked over to the table.

"So this is the new kid huh? I'm getting some weird vibes from him." The black haired girl said stoically and the brunette smiled brightly at me.

"Hello! My name is Torhu Honda! This is Arisa Uotani and this is Saki Hanajima!" She said and I bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yuki and-" Before I could even say the next line I had Haru on my back... Literally, he was set up like I was giving him a piggy-back ride or something. "...Hatsuharu what on earth are you doing?"

"THE RAT RODE THE OX HUH! WELL NOW THE OX IS RIDING THE RAT! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES GOD!" Haru shouted at the ceiling with maniacal laughter. "YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU LIKE TANGERINES!"

"I hate apples." Akito said simply. I didn't even notice he was beside me. "And even more so I hate tangerines." I somehow got Haru to get off my back and once he hit his head he was back to normal. His hands were at my shoulder and he clung to my jacket.

"W-well you could all sit here if you want." Torhu said looking slightly nervous.

"Thank you Ms. Honda-"

"But we're going to have to decline." Akito said harshly. "We have stuff the _Prince_ needs to handle."

"O-oh! He's a Prince! I'm so sorry I didn't show you proper respect!" Torhu was bowing like crazy. "I'm so so sorry!"

"No! Ms. Honda. He was just being funny. I'm not really a Prince." I tried to correct Akito who glared at me and Torhu looked up, her whole face bright red.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Really. But thank you anyway. You're very sweet. But I'm guessing I have to go so maybe I'll see you around sometime soon, okay?" She smiled brightly and we walked away. Akito had me by my wrist and was currently dragging me.

...

"Good morning Zodiacs." Kyou said with a sigh as he laid in the hammock. We were in the zodiac room which happened to be one of the biggest rooms in the burnt down side of the building. I looked around to see any people I might have missed.

There was a girl here, the boar I think I remember her being. Another girl with long black hair. The horse. A guy with messy brown hair next to Akito. The rooster. The club supervisor who was really just a bored novelist and didn't care what we did. The dog. Another girl next to Hiro with short hair. The tiger. We're missing two members...

"Who is the monkey and the snake?" I whispered to Haru who looked at me.

"Ritsu is the monkey. He's our gym teacher. Well... Student gym teacher. And a snake? We haven't had one yet." Haru replied and turned back to Kyou with a look of admiration in his eyes. I guess I didn't notice that Haru had a crush on Kyou. It made sense...

"Haru." He turned back to me. "Why do you seem to have split personalities?" I asked and he looked down sadly and shrugged.

"Maybe because I do..." He mumbled and looked at me. "Black and White. I'm white now... Black is what happen when I don't remember what I do."

"Haru. What the hell are you talking about while I'm talking?" Kyou asked obnoxiously and Haru smiled lazily up at the orange haired boy.

"It doesn't matter Kyou. I love you~!" Haru said and Kyou stared at him blankly and turned away. I slightly glared at Haru. Why was it a privilege for him to call Kyou by his name and I wasn't allowed to? What the fuck is this bullshit.

"Ya damn rat you look like you're lost in thought. What the hell are ya thinking about?" Kyou asked and I looked up with a calm face but I was indeed glaring at him. Quite heavily in fact. "What's the stink eye for?"

"Could you please stop yelling? You're giving me a headache." I said simply and everyone gawked at me but I sat still Akito snorted at me.

"He told you Kyou." Akito grinned with a glare. "Who doesn't hate the cat?"

"SHUT UP!" Kyou yelled and Akito's face darkened and he stood up.

"Excuse me?" He said and Kyou hissed. I stood up as well and led Akito out of the room. I couldn't stand that asshole let alone be in the same room as him.

"Where are you going! DAMN RAT!" Kyou screamed and chased after us. I easily kicked him in the jaw and he stumbled back some and I gave him a smirk of venom. Hopefully he's poisoned. I turned away and walked as he rubbed his jaw. Sucks to be him. Shit.

"That was actually quite funny." Akito said rather cheerfully. I take it he doesn't like Kyou too much. And it took me until now to notice the height advantage Akito had on me. Just a few inches but still enough to make me feel short.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked and heard someone chase after me, then stopped and huffed nearly in my ear. I turned to see Haru looking rather impressed as he grabbed onto my jacket.

"Great job Prince Yuki." He cooed and I looked at him like he was retarded but that dumb ox actually looked like he was eyeing me for some reason.

"Thank you Hatsuharu." I said quietly and he just gave me a weird smile. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked and Akito seemed rather amused.

"I... Don't know..." Haru let go of me and turned away blushing some but not enough to be that noticeable. He didn't seem like the type to blush.

"Well it's been a long tiring day. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Hatsuharu." I bowed and he waved at me as I walked away. He bid me farewell and Akito and I went to our room.

* * *

Well like I said at the top. Please read my profile. PLEASE!

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Finally I got this story up. I write 5 pages for each story and I stopped at page 4 because I'm effing retarded. Well, anyway...

**Dedications: v, Fanisha, Tobi, YuTa-chan, The Awsomatic Gurl, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Tori Sohma**

_Enjoy._

* * *

I woke up by the sounds of Akito's alarm clock. It would seem that he wants to wake up at the exact time I did. How convenient.

"Good morning Akito." I grumbled and sat up, stretched, and yawned.

"Mrghh." He grumbled into his pillow and I laughed a bit and got out of my bed and turned on the light and walked to my dresser. The school had a uniform so I simply put that on.

Black dress pants, white dress shirt, black vest and a black tie. I can't tie ties.

I turned my head to Akito who was sitting tiredly in front of his nebulizer and hitting it because he didn't remember where the on button was. I walked over and hit it for him and he mumbled a thanks and put the mask over his nose and mouth.

We had a mirror and I checked out how I looked and brushed my hair so it wasn't messy and knotty. When I was satisfied, I turned and saw Akito was putting on his clothes so in an effort to be nice and wait, I made my bed.

"What class do you have first?" I asked and he stayed quiet for a minute.

"English." He answered and I smiled slightly. "You?"

"Same. Great, now you can show me where it is because I don't know where anything is." I mused and Akito shrugged as I sat on my bed and waited for him.

"Knock knock, coming in." Haru said as he opened the door with a grin. I had to admit, the uniform looked better on him than me. "Yuki, what the hell is that monstrosity on your neck?" He asked and I blushed and looked down embarrassed. He waltzed over and tied it, his face was very close to mine and I could feel his breath on my face. "There. Now you don't look like a parasite is feeding from your neck."

"Thank you Hatsuharu." I said quietly and he rolled his eyes at the name but didn't correct me. "What class do you have?"

"It wouldn't matter to you, but I have History. We're in different grades, remember?" I didn't.

"Oh... No I forgot. You seem the same age as I am. Sorry I keep forgetting." I said with a soft smile and he shrugged it off.

"Are you going to breakfast?" Akito asked with a bored tone and I nodded as did Hatsuharu. "Well then we better hurry up. Morning meeting with the damn cat, remember?" He said angrily and walked out of the room. I noticed a look of admiration in Haru's eyes when Kyou was brought up but I really didn't mention it. And so, off we went.

...

"Morning everybody!" Kyou said loudly when we were all seated and nibbling on our food. He seemed much too awake for a normal person. "Remember, after classes today we have an important meeting."

Funny. A meeting, to remind us that we have a meeting. Like I thought he couldn't get any more absurd.

I scoffed and Kyou stopped talking to look at me. But I already knew he was trying to figure out a way to stop talking to pick a fight with me, I just decided to help the matters since the attempts were feeble.

"Ya got a problem you damn rat?" He asked loudly and I yawned and swatted my hand.

"No no. Go on. Tell us more in this meeting about another meeting. Is this what morning meetings are for in your club? To make sure we come to the later ones?" I couldn't stop myself from talking. I just felt the urge to humiliate him. It seemed to be working too...

...

"I have to stop meeting you two like this..." Hatori sighed and Kyou and I exchanged a glare then went back to holding cloth over our bleeding noses.

"You two are both in English. Now get going." He demanded and Kyou and I got up after our noses let up on the bleeding and we threw out the cloth and left the building.

"Do you even know where the building is?" He asked me lowly. I had to admit, he had a really cute voice when he wasn't yelling. Cute accent to, I wish I knew where it was from... "Are you just going to ignore me when I talk to you?" His voice got louder and I turned to him with a smile.

"No no. I was lost in thought is all. And I have no idea where the English building is. I was hoping by following you it would lead me to the right building." I said honestly and Kyou looked at me with a funny expression.

"Well good luck because I wasn't even heading to class." He said with a grin and I paused. He simply slipped his hands in his pocket and wondered off.

"Wait. Can't you even tell me what _direction_ it's in?" I asked after him and he stopped walking and pointed left, then walked again. He's so infuriating.

...

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know where the class was." I said embarrassed as I walked into the class. I knew I was in the right place because Akito was in the front huffing and puffing a storm.

"Oh it's okay. You're new. You need time to get used to the buildings..." That voice... Sounded awfully familiar. "...These wonderful... Fabulous... OH YUKI I MISSED YOU!" The teacher turned around and to my dismay it was my older brother who swong his arms around my neck like he would die if he didn't.

My face turned bright red and I tried to loosen his grip but he didn't seem to want to let go.

"I was so worried Yuki! I had to come here as quickly as I possibly could! And of course with my wonderful background of education I was quickly accepted into the school as an English teacher! Oh Yuki! I knew you would be happy! Your wonderful brother is here!" He said loudly and laughed the most obnoxious laugh I'd ever heard in my entire life as he hugged me tightly.

If there was ever a time where I thought I missed him, even _slightly_ I take it back.

"Ayame..." I grumbled and pushed him back. He looked so happy.

I turned around and started to leave the classroom. Ayame called after me and I turned to him with a glare.

"Where are you going my dear brother?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm changing my teacher..." I answered and I heard him throw his drama king acts from all the way down the hallway. Suddenly, skipping didn't seem all that bad to me.

...

"So your partnered up with Kyou." Was the first thing Akito said as he walked into the room. Clearly knowing that no matter how much I begged and pleaded, the fact that the teacher was my brother didn't matter to the advisors and turned me down for my schedule change.

"Why?" I asked lowly as I put the book I was reading into my lap slowly.

"Because, your brother says if you weren't there to pick a partner he'd have to assign you one. And you and Kyou happened to be the only two there not able to pick a partner. Don't feel too badly. I have to pair up with that dumb Torhu girl. We were the only two without partners." He sat on the bed with a plop but I didn't give him any feedback. I'd prefer Torhu over that dumb cat, although I knew that Akito would too so I couldn't even ask him to switch.

"Knock Knock, coming in." That seemed to be Hatsuharu's new line. He didn't even knock on the door. His hand was on the doorknob turning it the second he started the first knock. "Hey Yuki. I heard you had some trouble in English. I didn't know your brother was a Professor."

"Neither did I..." I grumbled and he sat on the edge of my bed. I turned my head slightly and noticed Akito took his mind off things with some of his homework. I hope that wasn't English...

"I just wanted to tell you, Kyou is performing tonight at the Comedy Club across the bridge. I know he really doesn't seem to like you but I'm sure you could come with me. I don't really like taking the bus alone but I can't go with him. He won't let me." I sighed. I was sure that Hatsuharu and I wouldn't even have to go on the bus. We could simply just ask my brother for a ride. He would say yes to me I know it. I just didn't know if I wanted to go support Kyou. "I would really appreciate it if you came with me." Haru's hand touched mine.

"I'll think about it Haru." He smiled lazily and took his hand away and looked over at Akito. "Hey Akito, would you-"

"Never." He cut me off and I sighed. I was trying to get out of asking Ayame for a ride as much as possible. But I had to. I didn't have money to use on a bunch of busses.

"Are you sure he won't throw a fit if I'm there?" I asked and Haru simply shrugged. He wasn't very helpful.

...

"Okay everyone. Remember. Next week is our annual beginning of the year prank." Kyou grinned evilly at this. I didn't know we had pranks...

"You never told us what it was..." Rin said with a bored tone as she glanced at her nails and he glared at her and pulled out a folder and plopped it on the desk in front of him. This seemed to interest everyone. Even Akito.

"Kyou's pranks are legendary." Momiji informed me quietly as he looked through the stack of papers neatly organized in the manila envelope.

"Everyone has at least four pieces of paper describing their position and what they're doing. Now remember, this plan needs to go perfectly otherwise it's completely useless and we failed at a prank. Which has thankfully, never happened." Kyou directed his attention to me at that line. I wasn't going to mess up the prank. "Everyone knows the rules... Well I suppose not that _rat_. I guess I'll have to explain them." I glared at him but he ignored me. "Now listen up, rat boy. We don't open these envelopes until the day before the prank. This leaves it so no one knows what we're doing. Less chance of it leaking through the school. Next is, we need to synchronize our watches, we have some plans that need an exact second, so if you don't have a watch, _buy one_."

It was during this part that I noticed everyone had a watch. Most of them even circled around their given animal. Like Momiji's being a rabbit and all.

"Okay. Sounds easy enough." I commented once Kyou stopped talking long enough to glare at me. I didn't know what I did but okay...

...

Once we got out of the meeting, Haru followed Akito and I to our dorm room.

"Why are you following us?" Akito asked with a glare and Haru smiled lazily.

"Well that's because I need to make sure Yuki is dressed right for going tonight. If he dresses like... Well... That, then people really wont want him there. He looks too professional." Haru noted and I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing my uniform...

"Well... That's good because I didn't want to wear my uniform anyway." I said and Haru walked over to my drawers once we got to the room and literally threw everything out of them while he was looking for an outfit. He looked distraught. Not as much as I was having needed to fold my clothes a second time and put them in their rightful places. "Hatsuharu, what on earth are you doing?" I asked and he sighed and walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled as he left and Akito looked at me kind of amused at my misfortune.

"I do NOT envy you." He snorted and I sighed. I envied him though.

...

I sat in the drivers seat of my brother's car. After visiting him he was so excited that he was willing to let me do anything. So I asked for the car he had to go to a local club and I'd be back at a reasonable hour. Haru was never more excited than he was at that moment.

I had to admit though, my brother's car was crap. It was a beat up Ford Explorer, a tan color outside and in aside from the black stains on the carpet from god knows what. It also had a very interesting smell of pine trees from the car freshener and stale apple cider from when I spilled it in the car nearly 4 years ago. The smell has yet to come out no matter how many times we've tried.

The car looked pretty beat up and even the steering wheel was kind of retarded, the first 5 inches you turned it did absolutely nothing and the breaks you had to literally put all of your body weight on it to stop the car. Even so, it was my favorite care in the world. Plus it had a very roomy trunk. Especially when you put the back seats down. However, the seats were up because Momiji was adorning the backseat happily.

"Yuki, I think you clean up rather nicely." He noted and I sighed. I thought I looked rather ridiculous.

I was wearing simple black jeans, though they were awfully tight. My shirt was a button up, collar shirt with a grey black and white plaid design and I was given a very stylish belt that had the batman symbol proudly shining on it in black. Also, my hair wasn't as kempt as I was used to. It's layered in the back and they decided to spray it with hair spray and brush it upwards making my hair look extremely messy, they promised that it was a _good_ type of messy though. I disagree. I also disagree with this being considered "cleaning up nicely" I felt it was the exact opposite of "cleaning up".

"I think you should've worn the fedora with the pinstripes." Haru mused and I sighed. I think they enjoyed me more as their dress-up doll than me at this point.

"So how long is this drive?" I asked as we pulled up to the bridge toll booth and handed the woman a dollar so I could cross.

"About 15 more minutes." Momiji smiled. At this point in time, I was thankful for Momiji coming. Simply because I keep forgetting if it was just Haru and I, we would be very very lost. I would not enjoy that at all.

"Is there any food there?" I asked as my stomach growled and Haru grinned.

"There's bar food." He noted and I inwardly sighed.

"Never mind. I'll go hungry." I shrugged it off and the car ride was filled with silence and occasionally graced with a few words. Mainly from Momiji giving directions though. And at last, we pulled up to the club and I stared up at the sign.

**Comedy Club**

Well, that got straight to the point. Didn't it?

* * *

D'awh. Yuki is lookin' pretty fly.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy. Sorry for the delay. But I'm back on track, yo!

First things first, did you know someone made a trailer for Dirty Little Secret? I totally didn't know. They made it in 2009 though. I was extremely flattered though. :)

Anyway, about my reviews from last time. One of them urked me. It mentioned that they didn't like I changed Kyou's name to Bo because I might as well have made a new character. I thought I made this perfectly clear the first chapter. Kyou's name is Bo only occasionally so people will refer to him as Bo. The reason being is because for the songs Kyou sings, they're sung by Bo Burnham. Songs like "I'm Bo Yo" would constantly refer to Kyou as "Bo" which wouldn't make any sense unless I changed his name to do so. His name will not be Bo for the whole story to Yuki. At some point he'll allow him to call him Kyou. But yeah, it just kind of made me think of the fact that my sister calls my nephew "Poppi" when his name is Cameron. His name is still Cameron, she just has a nickname.

Well enough with my rant.

**Dedications: Tori Sohma, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, mousecat**

* * *

I parked in a parking lot (clearly) a few blocks away from the building. It would seem that we were in a more city like area than where the school was so the blueprints of the buildings were different.

We got out of the car and felt the cold night air engulf us almost instantaneously. It was a nice feeling. I rather enjoyed it.

"Let's go." Haru linked arms with Momiji and I and gladly waltzed us to the door. There was a decent line that Haru didn't bother to go to the end of. He simply flashed three V.I.P passes and they let us in easily. I think I could get used to this.

We got into the club and it was divided. One doorway brought you into a dance room and crazy pole dancing bar. Clearly we weren't allowed on that side. The side we were allowed on was just like any restaurant. Small tables scatted along with booths along the walls.

"Where do we sit?" I whispered. Most of the room's seats were taken already and I smirked at the awkward picture of Kyou that they had as a display. He looked offended for some reason and he was holding a baby piano (you know, the ones that look like actual grand pianos but they're for like 2 year olds so they have maybe one scale of notes on it. Yeah that one) like an actual baby. I wouldn't say it out loud but I found it rather cute. Next to it, his name was written BO in big bold letters, they even managed to get the blood running effect.

"Look how cute that picture is." Haru noted and Momiji giggled and promptly agreed. I simply shrugged and sat down at the table they picked. We talked for a little while until finally my hunger started being painful.

"I'm going to get fries or something." I said simply and they nodded and went back to having a conversation about how hot Kyou was or something. I wasn't paying attention.

I got up to the bar and decided against fries and got nachos instead since they were quicker. They just gave me a bag of nachos and a cup of cheese. I was rather satisfied and walked to the table and sat down. Just in time it seemed considering the lights dimmed a very noticeable amount and some guy walked on stage.

"Last up is the man of the hour, Bo." He introduced and Kyou walked out, for some reason wearing a tie-dye shirt, baggy pants, and a red bandana wrapped around his forehead, making his hair go absolutely everywhere. What the hell WAS he doing?

He also had a guitar strapped to his back and he was holding a keyboard with a stand in his hands and set up his little station and said hello to the crowd.

"Hello everyone. Pleasure doing business with you." He flashed a smirk, a toothy smirk so you could see his fangs.

"He's done this before?" I whispered to Haru who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he's been doing comedy for quite some time now." He whispered back. "It's how he pays for his tuition. He has another job too though. This one is just more entertaining."

"Wow." Was all I could muster up. It took me until now to realize that I'm dressed up like a retard... And Kyou was dressed up like... A Hippie on crack cocaine or something. I could never see him wear that.

"I think he looks adorable." Momiji giggled. I hadn't even really noticed that Kyou was talking until he started to play his keyboard.

[Playlist: (Not specifically in the correct order)

My Whole Family

I'm Bo Yo

High School Party

New Math

Love Is...

...

I couldn't actually believe I was laughing. It was actually very catchy and very funny. Kyou was very animated with the way he presented the songs and it made them so much more enjoyable. His facial expressions were hilarious.

"Thank you." He waved to the crowd and the crowd clammed. Haru whistled, the Hollywood Wolf Whistle, specifically. Kyou rolled his eyes, clearly knowing it was Haru and waved again.

"He was good. I'm not going to lie." I admitted and Haru raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"I'd like to find out what else he's good at." He blundered shamelessly. That is a contradicting statement.

"Haru! Momiji! You actually came!" I heard Kyou from a while behind me and froze up. He sounded rather joyful and now we're going to fight about something. "...What the hell is the rat doing here?" He spat and I looked up at him. He looked at me and glared, his face was slightly pink. Probably embarrassed that I saw him act like a moron.

"I wanted him to come with me." Haru said simply and Kyou glared heavily but before he got the chance to retort, Haru cut him off. "You need a ride home?"

"...Yes." He looked at us suspiciously.

"You don't mind, right, Yuki?" Haru asked and Kyou looked flustered.

"I don't need the damn ride, I could get one myself-"

"Stop making yourself look like an idiot. If you need a ride, I will happily provide you with one. No need to get all mad about it." I cut him off and he shut his mouth and pursed his lips. He didn't seem to like it but he wasn't going to say anything which was new. He probably really needed that ride home...

"Let's go. It's getting pretty late." I noted and Kyou rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice." I said with a smirk. He simply glared.

We went outside after Kyou said goodbye to the owners and walked down a block.

"Goddamn, where the hell did you park?" Kyou asked a bit temperamental. I noticed that he had his guitar, keyboard and stand so grabbed the keyboard from his hands and took the grace of carrying it. "I didn't need your help." He growled and I ignored him. "...Don't drop it."

"You're totally right, Bo. I was planning on throwing it on the ground and jumping on it. I was then, going to use it as the base floor, for my satanic rituals and burn it as I summoned demons from the underworld." I said flatly and Momiji and Haru giggled. I forgot they were with us, to be completely honest.

"Fuck you, rat-boy." He huffed and I rolled my eyes but didn't grace him with a comment. I was too tired.

We finally got to the car and I unlocked the trunk and carefully placed the keyboard down and lined it up perfectly with the tire. Kyou placed his guitar down gently and the stand next to that. Haru and Momiji climbed in the car already, much to my pleasure.

"You played well tonight." I said simply after closing the trunk. Kyou looked a bit confused and looked at me for a minute. Almost like he didn't register but gave me a strained smile. I just smiled back and walked to the drivers side. Kyou climbed into the passenger seat. Once I buckled my seatbelt, I let my arm rest on the center console at the same time Kyou did. He looked at me again. He looked so lost right now.

He pulled his arm away slowly and I looked at him and turned on the car and started to drive home.

"Hey Rat." He spat randomly. I looked in the back. Somehow Haru and Momiji fell asleep already.

"What?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Thanks." That made me feel rather nice. I just smiled softly.

"Yup."

...

We all went our separate ways to our rooms. Haru, however was very keen on bringing me to my room. This was all fine and dandy, except...

"You're looking pretty sexy tonight, Yuki." He purred with a suggestive eyebrow wriggle. "Do you mind if I come in-"

"Goodnight Hatsuharu." I said with a frown and he shrugged. He first kissed my cheek. It didn't seem bad at the time, I shrugged it off, but then he licked my cheek, down to my jaw line and licked up and bit my earlobe.

"Night." He whispered and pulled away, walking to his room. I stood there in awe. Did that just happen?

**195 Days Later**

The passed few days passed in a blur. I wasn't really paying attention. That is, until I went into English and Ayame asked me if Kyou and I started our project that was due the next day.

"Ayame. We weren't even here for you to give us the project that day! And I saw you to get the car keys! How the hell did you forget to give us the assignment!" I snapped at the end of class and Ayame shrugged sheepishly and I tugged at my hair.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Kyou hissed. He's been acting a lot more... Violent lately. He even kicked a desk over for the effect.

"Now now, Kyou. What is kicking a poor table going to allow you to do? It doesn't do anything for anyone." Ayame said dramatically. "Now pick up my desk, you've hurt it's feelings."

"Damn well right I did! You're not even going to extend it for us? What the hell! And don't call me Kyou! It's BO!" He kicked the desk while it was down and growled.

"Please Kyou, refrain from using my desk as a punching bag. It's hardly fair. It did nothing to you." He said calmly and Kyou was muttering incoherent curses.

"BO!" He corrected again and I smirked.

"Actually, brother, he's using it more like a kicking bag. He hasn't punched it at all." I said easily and Ayame nodded at me.

"You're right, Yuki. What a silly, silly boy." He agreed and we ignored Kyou as he was flipping out some more about us talking about someone when they were right there in the room next to you.

...

"So you have all of the books you need?" I asked lazily as Kyou sat at our table in the library and put his feet on the table rudely.

"Pretty much." He answered dully.

Kyou and I haven't been fighting too much but we certainly didn't enjoy being around each other a lot. Most of our project has been divided and we refrained from meeting each other too often. Sure, we were getting along _better_ that didn't mean that we enjoyed talking. We still fought and bickered. It was like a fresh rivalry.

"Did you write your half of the essay?" I quirked my eyebrow inquisitively and he looked up from the book and glared.

"Ya thing that I've been slackin' off and not doing anything?" He said with a scowl, I merely rolled my eyes.

"I never insinuated suck a thing, K-Bo." I corrected myself and he muttered to himself and pulled out a folder and slid it over to me. "Is this your work?"

"What the hell else would it be? Why would I randomly give you a folder?" He scoffed and I refrained from punching him- hard- in the mouth. Not because I didn't want him to get hurt, I just didn't want to waste the extra effort.

**194 Days Later**

"Hey Yuki." Haru walked into my room. Akito was swearing at him for not knocking but I figured Haru would eventually graduate into not even opening the door, it would open automatically before he even got here at this point.

"Yes, Hatsuharu?" I inquired and he walked over and grabbed my arm. "Where are you bringing me?"

"Me, you and Kyou need to go on an adventure, I think." He said dully and I made a strange inquisitive sound.

"Pardon?"

"Just go with it. We're going on an adventure, and you're going to like it. That's final." He said in a slight huff.

"Oh... Alright..." I trailed off and saw Kyou standing there at the end of the hallway. His arms were crossed, he had slippers on, along with baggy khaki shorts and a black shirt that showed his midriff.

"Hey Kyou. I'm glad you came." Haru said with a slight smile, Kyou rolled his eyes.

"Now why is the damn rat coming?" He spat. "I've had enough time spent with him." I had to agree. Haru was now glaring at us both and Kyou shut up in the middle of his complaints. I noticed the spark in Haru's eyes. They were darker and he grabbed Kyou and I roughly by the shirts.

"Listen here, and listen good." He said darkly. "I want to go on a fucking adventure." He said each word to us like we were four years old, emphasizing every letter and spoke incredibly slow. "You two, are coming along. Got it?" Kyou made some sort of noise that sounded like a passive 'yes' to me.

"...Let's go on an adventure, Hatsuharu." I declared quietly and his face brightened up a considerable amount and he let go of us.

"Great. I'm glad you see it from my perspective." He then decided that linking arms was a fantastic idea and should be embraced for the time it took us to walk down the stairs. It was incredibly awkward to walk like that to be completely honest. If one person went down the stairs to quickly it would tug the other two. It was just a weird experience.

"Where exactly are we having this adventure?" Kyou asked exasperatedly.

"We're having it on the school trails. Oh, Yuki. This will be your first time seeing the reservoir! We should camp by it one day." Haru declared and Kyou rolled his eyes.

"We can't. They have policemen guard it so no one pollutes it." He sighed.

"We'll see about that." The way Haru said it made Kyou smirk wide. I didn't like that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Join me next time when they get so helplessly lost.

Review please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
